The present invention relates to image and optical sensors and, more particularly, to a method of packaging an optical sensor and the resulting packaged sensor product.
There has been a constant demand for smaller and smarter industrial and consumer electronic products such as digital cameras, camcorders, audio players, etc. Such miniaturization and increased functionality has benefited from advances in the design and manufacturing of semiconductor circuits and wafers. There has also been a marked increase in the use of optical and image sensors in electronic products. Such sensor devices are packaged in a variety of ways. For example, an optical sensor in a ceramic leadless chip carrier has good optical quality, but large package form factor. A wafer level package, whole having a lesser form factor and good optical quality, is very expensive. Image sensors are also available as a molded quad flat pack (QFP). While the QFP has a moderate cost, it has low optical quality and a large package form factor.
It would be advantageous to provide a packaged image sensor with a low package form factor, moderate cost, and high optical quality.